


Rice Dramatically

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: A drabble I wrote after the dramatic rice interview





	Rice Dramatically

**Author's Note:**

> Separating a couple of older drabbles from my ficlet collection

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!”

Jon does so, pulling Sansa close. As people start clearing their throats, he realizes his kiss might be a little too enthusiastic for church, but he can’t let the blush appearing on his cheeks bother him.

For the longest time he didn’t dare dreaming about this, and even now it doesn’t feel quite real yet. Sansa looks radiant, face glowing, her fiery hair pinned up in soft braids and her wedding dress clinging to her figure and then flaring out at the hips, the skirts floating around her in an ethereal cloud.

There are tears in her eyes and he brushes one that’s escaped away with his thumb. “Hey, don’t ruin your make-up before picture time, Mrs. Snow,” he teases her.

“It’s waterproof!” she points out, rolling her eyes, lightly swatting his arm before pressing a quick peck to his lips. He can feel her smile into the kiss and chases her as she tries to pull away.

The church has cleared by then, all the guests having moved outside to wait for them to walk out as husband and wife and to offer their congratulations.

Part of him wants to stay inside, make them wait a little longer, so he can draw out this moment where it’s just the two of them a little longer. But he’s also eager to show the world that this amazing, beautiful woman is his now.

He takes her hand, giving it a light squeeze before turning to the doors. Reaching them is more difficult than it should be, with the way he can hardly keep his eyes off her, but eventually they do and step out into the bright sunlight.

Immediately they’re assaulted by a chorus of cheers and whoops, accompanied by loud applause and an onslaught of soft, small kernels raining down on them. 

Startled, Jon jerks his head away. Sansa tries to shield herself with her bouquet, chuckling in surprise.

The people closest to the doors keep throwing rice at them in dramatic gestures. He recognizes Robb and Arya and Bran and Rickon, but also Sam, Pyp, Grenn and Satin.

“It was your Aunt Dany’s idea!” Arya guffaws.

Sansa faces him and almost chokes on a chortle. “Jon, your hair!”

He groans as he tries to imagine what his curls must look like, dusted with kernels of rice, and how he’s going to get it all out.

But Sans is still beaming at him, so he dives in for another kiss. Today he’s the happiest man alive, and he won’t let anything bother him. He’s not going to cause a drama over a little rice.


End file.
